<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kind of like you by mandobls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072830">kind of like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls'>mandobls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>like you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>of jostling and jokes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>like you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kind of like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“no.” greef karga blinks at the mandalorian.</p><p>“what do you mean, ‘no?’ i’m afraid that i don’t-“ the mandalorian’s mysterious companion cuts karga off with an apologetic sigh.</p><p>“the quiet scary guy <em>means</em> that we don’t take mon calamari,” she says, adjusting her helmet where it rests uncomfortably under her arm. karga barks out a laugh, crossing his arms.</p><p>“a new development? i do recall that <em>mando</em>-“ he gestures towards the brown-cloth-and-beskar-clad bounty hunter next to her with his head- “accepted calamari a couple bounties back.” the man leans closer to him, disregarding the girl altogether and pinching a coin between index and thumb with a <em>squelch</em>. “have something to do with the phony mandalorian you’ve got with you?”</p><p>the girl grits her teeth, opening her mouth to retort. her partner does before she can.</p><p>“watch it,” he says, leaning towards karga, stony. the man retreats back with a clear of his throat.</p><p>“would you like me to be a little less friendly?” asks the girl. “i can.” she slides her helmet on in a fluid motion (it was weird to hold it, anyway), digging her elbows into the table and leaning in to crowd the man that weakly clutches off-white coins in one hand. her helmet’s visor is stoic, cold. drastically different from her calm smile from seconds earlier. “listen, karga. times are changing. mon calamari is barely used in trade these days. we’ve collected five bounties, and we’re taking five more.” she tilts her head. “work with us, yeah?”</p><p>any fire (or weak ember) in the man’s eyes is gone now. he digs through his pockets, spilling huttese peggats onto the table, along with a small pile of drallish crowns.</p><p>“here,” he says, attempting to keep any shake out of his voice. “there are some crowns too. buy yourself a drink, too! my treat.” she remains silent, sliding the coins off the table and stalking off.</p><p>her partner stays a second longer, making a noise that sounds like a laugh through his modulator before sliding out to follow her. he pays no mind to the displeasure in karga’s eyes, only ignited after the girl is gone.</p><p>“you okay?” he asks once he catches up to her. she can <em>hear </em>the amusement in his tone, even through that blasted modulator.</p><p>“no,” she grumbles, counting the credits (along with the extra) she’d gotten from the infuriating man. she spins, stopping both of the two in their tracks. “i just-” a sigh- “hate how they think i’m any less of a mandalorian because of my clan’s customs.” he nods in understanding.</p><p>“they’re… used to me. it’ll get better in time, <em>burc’ya</em>.” (friend. she doesn’t know why it stings.) they start walking again, ship a few meters away now, and there’s a beat of silence as if he considers telling her something. “it was like that when i first joined.” she raises a brow beneath her helmet.</p><p>“you’re joking, right?” he looks at her, and she can <em>tell</em> he’s smiling. she doesn’t know how.</p><p>“i don’t joke.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>